Naruto is BACK!
by Deadly-Kiss
Summary: Naruto leaves the viallage to prove Sasuke that he at least deserves his friendship if not love. Three years after, Naruto comes back looking EXTREMELY DELICIOUSLY HOT 17 year old! Girls and boys are drooling and Sasuke turns jealous and possessive.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Naruto is BACK

Summary: Naruto escaped his life in the village to someday come back as someone his love would look at. Now he's back and looking HOT! Hormones are flying and girls are screeching. Sasuke becomes an overly possesive and jealous freak and Naruto has no idea . . . or does he?

PG-13: For mild language and actions

Category: Shonen-ai because Naruto and Sasuke make such a cute couple! If you don't like it, don't read it.

Prolouge: The Feast to Say Good-bye

Sasuke's POV

He's there again chasing that girl Sakura. I don't see what he sees in her. You can practically tell that she hates him, but why does he let her say horrible things to him. He deserves better than that.

"Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto, "let's have lunch together, pleeeeease!"

"Who wants to have lunch with someone like you," said Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, don't be such a meanie!" pouted Naruto playfully.

Sakura looked at the pouting Naruto and damn it! Those puppy blue eyes were luring her to say yes! She hated him, yet she couldn't fully hate him!

"Fine, but Sasuke-kun has to come" Sakura answered.

I watched him as he stayed silent at her compromise. I knew he hated me because I have taken his beloved Sakura-chan's attention, as if I wanted it. She's my rival, more so than the supposed rivalry between me and him. I waited for his answer while I held my breath. I wonder why I even care about his answer, he's only a dobe, but that didn't stop my heart from beating so fast.

"Okay, Sakura-chan, he can come if you want him too," Naruto smiled happily.

"Let's go find him then," she said back to him.

"You find him while I find Kakasi-sensie and Iruka-sensei," said Naruto.

"What for?" asked Sakura.

"Because we are going to have a feast for all the people that I love!" he declared happily.

I was surprised at his chose of words. Love? Does that mean that he also loves me? Why the hell I'm a blushing! Maybe he just forgot about me during the conversation. He always forgets me. He only stays with me becase I'm part of the team and I make a good sparring partner. I hate him! And why the hell does my stomach turn everytime I see him hating me! How can a pathetic ninja like him hurt me so much and without even touching me. Damn, Sakura found me. I guess I'll be going to the feast.

"Hi Sasuke-kun," smiled Sakura sweetly, "would you mind having dinner with me?"

"No," I answered. Not until you tell me that Naruto is coming.

"Come one, Naruto made a special feast for all of us!" she begged. I really can't understand what he sees in her!

"Whatever," I said.

Sakura smiled. "Yay!" Sakura exclaimed happily, "let's go."

She enclosed her fingers with mine and we headed off to the place Naruto wanted us to meet.

Naruto's POV

Tomorrow I will be gone, but tonight I will repay my friends and sensies with a feast. Sasuke. Now why the hell does my rival's name pop in my mind. He's been in my mind for so long now. I began thinking about him after the kiss that accidently happen. He's lips were so damn soft! I'm blushing! Stop blushing Naruto! You know it's impossible to think of him that way, but maybe, just maybe after I come back from my training he'll see me. Stop it Naruto! You know that can never happen. I'm leaving so I can at least be a better ninja for him. I love him. I knew it from the day I thought he was dead because of Haku. Sakura-chan cried that day even though she knew that it was against the rules of a ninja.

Sakura-chan... I also love her, but now more like a sister than a lover. I learned that she will never see me as such so I stopped those feelings and let the feelings I have for Sasuke take over. am his rival and when I come back at least I'll be a better rival for him. It will make him happy. Fighting is the only thing that makes him happy. Oh crap, look here I'm crying like shit and soon everyone will be here. I laugh. If Sasuke finds me like this I know he'll hate me more for being so weak.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura. Oh, they're here!

I saw her coming . . . with Sasuke's hand in hers! I was in shock! Sasuke never lets anyone touch him. Nobody was allowed to do that! I guess he has fallen for Sakura-chan. I smiled at them. They will make a perfect couple someday. I'm glad that Sasuke is letting her have a chance, but why the hell does my heart hurts? I'm suppose to be happy for them. What kind of a friend am I to not be happy for them? Naruto, smile! Smile for them and let them see the prankster that doesn't care about anything at all because life has been hell and can handle more hell. So I smiled at them.

The feast was great! I managed to make Sasuke smile and he is cute when he does. He should smile more often. If that happened more girls would fall for him. That doesn't really soothe my heart, but his smile is so magnificent. I'm packing now and very soon I'll leave this place, this empty home I've stayed for so long.

Sasuke's POV

It's been three days since he left. We thought he just went training, but when he kept missing practice and missions, Iruka-sensei got worried. Kakashi-sensei got worried too. Naruto never misses training with us because I'd be there. I smile. I'm happy that I'm the reason why he never miss it. I am his rival, even though somewhere in my mind I want it to be more. That more is still a mystery to me so I'm happy for just being his rival. Sakura is coming.

"Sasuke-kun!" she yells, "I have news about Naruto."

I flew down from the roof I was lying at. Not to appear eager to hear the news, I place my mask of indifference even as my heart beats 150 mph.

"So, what do you have?" I ask her. "Ah come on Sasuke-kun, don't you care just a bit?" she asked me.

I do care, but she isn't going to know that.

"No." I answer, "if he's not here we won't be able to take the chuunin test and that's all I care about."

I watch Sakura frown.

"Sasuke-kun, you don't mean that do you?" she asked, "Naruto is a pain in the ass, but he is still our teammate."

"Whatever." I say. I'm shocked. I never knew that Sakura had a heart for Naruto at all. This is bad. If she wants Naruto she'll get him in a silver platter in seconds. I can't let that happen. Wait, why!

"Here," Sakura says emotionless, "read it, we found it in his home."

I took the paper and jump back to the roof. I watch Sakura walk off from my sight before opening it. I read it. He's gone. He left the village. He left me.

* * *

And so at that day, the cold hearted Uchiha cried for the first time in a long while at finally realizing that he loved him, his rival.

* * *

A/N: This is a edited version of Naruto is BACK! Thanks Rebecca-sama for beta-ing this chapter. Ja-ne. 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Naruto is BACK

Summary: Naruto escaped his life in the village to someday come back as someone his love would look at. Now he's back and looking HOT! Hormones are flying and girls are screeching! Sasuke becomes an overly possesive and jealous freak and Naruto has no idea or does he?

PG-13: For mild language and actions

Category: Shonen-ai because Naruto and Sasuke make such a cute couple! If you don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto because I don't, but that doesn't stop me from having Sasuke! Bwahahahahaha! coughs I'm kidding! I only own the plot of this fanfic.

Chapter One: Someone is Back!

Girl One: (screeches) Oh my freaking GAWD, who the hell is he!

Girl Two: (places hand on forehead) I think I'm going to faint.

Girl Three: DAMN! No one can look that good!

Girl Four: Only a god can look like THAT!

Girl Five: Oh, he's coming this way!

Girl Six: Is my hair okay!

Girl Seven: (crying) NOOOOO! The day I meet my future husband has to be the day I have a pimple. Life is soooo unfair.

Girl Three: WOW! That's one big pimple! I thought it was a wart!

Girl Seven: (cries uncontrollably)

Girl Two: Oh, quit your crying!

Girl Four: Yea, who says he's going to be yours. He's mine!

Girl Six: What! You guys can't be serious, he's practically drooling over me.

Girl One: No way! He's looking at me!

Guy: (smiles at them)

Girls: (faints)

Guy: (sweatdrops) I wonder what's wrong...? (shrugs) Oh well, it can't be my fault, can it? I mean I don't look that ugly anymore. Have I become uglier! Noooooo! This can't be! Calm down, calm down. I'm taking this way too far. Plus I don't have time for this. I need to find them. (leaves)

Kakashi: (walking and then stops and looks at the unconscious girls) I wonder what evil fiend can destroy so many beautiful women! This evil must be stop, but after I finish my book. (continues reading Make Out Paradise Vol.3 and walks away)

Kakashi fan girls: (cries) Oh how can Kakashi-/sama/ be so cruel to let those poor girls lie there without any aid. Oh well, he must have something important to do. (shrugs and smiles) Wait for us Kakashi-sama!

Sakura: (walking happily after an encounter with her Sasuke-kun) La la la la la la la. I think I have finally achieved the impossible and captured Sasuke-kun's heart in my grasp! It won't be long after he will be eating of my hands. Now, all I need to do is make him go out in a date with me and everything will be set. A hug today can mean a kiss tomorrow! (walks carelessly on the unconscious girls with a goofy smile on face)

Sasuke: (walking with hands on pockets) Why the hell did I allow that ugly Sakura to hug me! I need to take a bath quick or I might puke by the stench of her! Oh why the hell did I think she was Naruto! I need to rest my mind or I'll start imagining everyone being Naruto! (shakes uncontrollably) What if I actually kiss Rock Lee! The horror, oh the horror! I need to stop thinking about Naruto or I'll end up dead by the sheer disgusting thoughts of my mind! (runs home not even noticing as he steps on the unconscious girls)

Guy: Where the fuck are they! I looked everywhere in the village! Where can three people be in such a small village! (stomach growls) Well, I'm hungry. It is time for RAMEN! (dashes off to ramen shop)

Sasuke's POV

Damn it! I don't have a single scrap of food around here. It's all that goddamn Naruto's fault. He's making me act like him. I mean I never ran out of food before he left! I'm too responsible, but he just had to leave and make me forget about anything else except him. Well, I'll stop thinking of him right now. Yes, my mind is made up. I will stop thinking of that dead last. Now, what to eat? Ramen sounds good. Yup, forgetting all about him. (A/N: Poor Sasuke-kun is in denial.)

Now, where was that ramen restaurant again? Oh, there it is. I walk toward it to see a crowded group of girls and some guys.

What the hell! When did ramen become so popular!

"Excuse me, will somebody let me pass," I grit my teeth. Acting polite takes a lot out of me, but I'm not like that loud mouth Naruto. Hell, not again. Stupid mind stop thinking of that...that...deadlast! He's not worth it!

"Oh...Sasuke-kun," a girl blushes, "I'm sorry, am I blocking your way?"

"Yes, you are. Are you in line?"

"Uh...actually I'm not," she answered.

"Then get the hell away from here because people actually came to eat here," I replied to her, "and if your so dumb not to get the eating part of a restaurant, you need great help."

"Sasuke, you never change. Look you made the girl cry."

That voice. It sounds familiar. I look at the owner of the voice and my breath catches in my throat. Right in front of my eyes was...

A/N: This version has been revised by my new beta, Rebecca-sama. Please thank her, everyone. Ja-ne.


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Naruto is BACK  
  
Summary: Naruto escaped his life in the village to someday come back as someone his love would look at. Now he's back and looking HOT!!! Hormones are flying and girls are screeching! Sasuke becomes an overly possesive and jealous freak and Naruto has no idea or does he?  
  
PG-13: For mild language and actions  
  
Category: Shonen-ai because Naruto and Sasuke make such a cute couple!! If you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto becuase if I did then Sasuke will end up with Naruto  
  
Sasuke's POV   
  
"Sasuke, you never change at all, look you made the girl cry." That voice. It sounds familiar. I look at the owner of the voice and my breath caught. Right in front of my eyes was...Naruto and not just Naruto, but a major hunk Naruto!! Did I just call him a hunk?! Didn't I tell my mind to stop thinking about him THAT way.  
  
inner conscious: who cares what you think! Doesn't he look just...delicious.  
  
I want him!! I want him!! No!! I don't. I don't want him with his tight leather jeans and open vest showing all his...  
  
inner conscious: hey, stop drolling!  
  
I'm not drooling!!!  
  
inner conscious: of course your not  
  
I'm not!!! I'm...I'm...just looking at a delicious sidedish  
  
inner conscious: I know, isn't he?  
  
Yeah. Wait, no!! I was talking about ramen not HIM. Absolutely not HIM!  
  
inner conscious: whatever. I'm leaving now because my Naruto is ready for me. sents nasty pictures on Sasuke's mind  
  
"Sasuke is something wrong?" asked Naruto, "your all red and stuff." He sounds concern. Is he concern? Wait! Why would he be concern for his rival. Must be my overly wishful self to think such a thing. "Maybe, you need to rest."  
  
"I don't need advise from a guy who left his team for three years to do who knows what," I sneered at him. I watched as he became crestfallen and felt pain shot through my heart. I indured it because who cares what my heart feels. It already made me fall in love with a dead last. What worst pain can it let me go through?  
  
"Oh...that," he spoke so softly, I barely heard him, "I left because..."  
  
"I don't need to know dobe because I don't give a damn," I cut him off, "The team was better off without you. Sakura-chan is twice the person you'll ever be." Why the helll did I just say that!! And did I just call called the bitch Sakura-chan. What was I thinking!? Where's my inner consious when I need it!?  
  
"So your dating her now?" he asks.  
  
"Yeah. Mad that I took her away from you?" I asked. What the hell I'm I saying! I can barely stand being her friend!  
  
"Actually, I'm glad," I watched him smile and I had this stupid heart wrenching feeling that I could do without. Why does it hurt so much? Sure, he's practically telling me that he doesn't see me THAT way, but why should I care. I'm over him. Maybe I should give Sakura a try. She can't be THAT bad.  
  
"Hey, are you hungry?" he asks.  
  
"Yes, dumbass, why the hell do you think I came here?" I replied.  
  
"Well, other people have been coming here and they don't seem to be eating," he answered and to his answer I looked around to see the crowded girls looking at him hungrily. I practically growled. Naruto is mine and only MINE!! They better get away. I mean get FAR AWAY!!! Hey, what's that girl doing?! And why the hell I'm I thinking this. I am OVER him!!  
  
"Ah...excuse me?" asked the girl timidly.  
  
"Is that you Hinata?" he asked. I don't see how hard to believe since she hardly change. Sure, she's taller and a bit bustier, but nothing much.  
  
"Naruto?" she said it as a question, not a statement. Now, that I could understand. I mean who would expect Naruto to turn out like THAT just in three years.  
  
"What's wrong, Hinata-chan?" he asked worriedly, "you don't like my new look?"  
  
God! Can he be any more naive and innocent. The girl is practically red from head to toe! Of course she likes what she sees. Who in their right mind would not?! Only a straight man would not erect from the sight of him.  
  
He's wearing black leather pants which practically hugs his legs. And damn! He has a fine ass! He was practically wearing nothing on top. Sure he has a vest, but it was OPEN and showing his scruptious eight pack. I wonder how it feels to run my hands through it?  
  
inner conscious: Hey, don't just wonder, go for it.  
  
Oh, your back.  
  
inner conscious: Yeah.  
  
Had fun?  
  
inner conscious: It was bliss.  
  
Oh hell!! Get out of my mind! I don't want any of what your getting right now!  
  
inner conscious: right. just keep thinking that and maybe someday I'll believe it.  
  
JUST. GET. OUT!!  
  
inner conscious: you don't have to yell. I'm leaving! I'm leaving!  
  
"Oh, Naruto!" I watched as the girl practically launched herself on Naruto. "I...I...thought you were...ne...ne...never coming back." She was crying and Naruto HUGGED her. He hugged her?!  
  
"There, there, Hinata-chan I always plan on coming back," he whispered to her.  
  
I watch their touching reunion and I...I...I...want to KILL her! Okay, sure, she's crying, but she's hugging MY Naruto. I'm the only one suppose to touch him. ME and only ME! Get away from him you slut. Get away from him!! Then suddenly as if my thoughts were put through the mouths of the girls arround me, they started shouting at the poor, innocent, and totally dead girl.  
  
"Hey! What the hell are you doing!"  
  
"Yeah get away from him you slut,"  
  
"Stop keeping him for yourself!"  
  
"Gawd! Your ruining he's perfectly tanned skin with your stupid tears!"  
  
"NARUTO-KUN, hug me next!!" A girl with blond hair launched herself on Naruto which cause him to stumble and fall. Hinata, the slut was pried off him, but another one was on him again! Nooooo!!! She's ravaging MY Naruto. In seconds she wasn't alone.  
  
"I've got his vest," yelled a girl in triumph.  
  
"What! Give that back!" Girls are really stupid. She should have escaped the moment she had it. That's what I would do.  
  
inner conscious: I thought you were over him.  
  
I am!! And why the hell are you back?!  
  
inner conscious: So getting over him means turning into a green ugly monster.  
  
What the hell are you talking about!?  
  
inner conscious: I'm saying that your jealous! starts to dance Sasuke is jealous! Sasuke is jealous!  
  
SHUT UP! And why would I be jealous of that dead last?!  
  
inner conscious: I don't mean him! I mean your jealous of the girls on him.  
  
Is this a joke?  
  
inner conscious: You want to touch him. You want to smell him. You want to rummage through his silky blond hair. Just like what there doing to him.  
  
God! Are you trying to make me puke!  
  
inner conscious: you are soooo in denial! I thought you got over the shock that you love him?  
  
I...love...him?  
  
inner conscious:Well duh!  
  
I smiled. I did love him and I still do. I guess loving someone for more than three years won't dissapear in a day.  
  
inner conscious: Do you want to forget?  
  
No. I don't.  
  
inner conscious: smiles And why not?  
  
Because even though love hurts, it's the most wonderful feeling in the world.  
  
inner conscious: exactly!  
  
Hey! Sometimes you aren't such a dumbass!  
  
inner conscious: Of course! Wait! What did you call me?!  
  
I need to go for a while and think this over so go away and leave me alone.  
  
inner conscious: That's all I get for helping you?!  
  
Ba-bye.  
  
inner conscious: pouts well I won't be helping you in a long while dissapears  
  
Naruto's POV   
  
I watch that bastard leave without helping me at all! I could tell he didn't change much! He's still the cold hearted beast that I left three years ago. And here I was expecting him to actually be happy to see me. Ha! That's a laugh. Why would he be happy to see a deadlast like me. Great my stupid heart is hurting. I really hate that feeling because it sucks like hell. I wonder why I even succumb to it?  
  
Now how the hell I'm I suppose to get out of here! Damn! I thought training for the last three years would help me be stronger and I can't even fend myself off these girls! (A/N: Even the strongest man can not fend off crazed girls. It's impossible!)  
  
"Excuse me, but if nobody is buying, GET OUT!" yelled the manager as tons of girls wrestle for the vest and ruinig his beautiful restaurant. I watched hopeful eyes as the girls turned to the owner. Maybe...just maybe they'll listen to him. Oh Kami-sama please let them listen to him. Please!! Please!! Please!!!  
  
"Fine," answered a sorrowful room of girls. I watched them leave and I couldn't stop the smile that reach my lips. Okay, sure, it's sad since their SAD, but come on! I wouldn't last long if they stayed any longer.  
  
"Naruto-san are you okay?" asked Hinata's timid voice. I stood up and smiled at her. She is such a sweet girl, but she's sooo timid. I wish I can maybe train her not to be. With her life as a ninja she won't last too long. It's a wonder how she's still alive today.  
  
"Hinata-chan are you okay when people push you around?" I asked her.  
  
"Well I'm sure when people do, they don't mean it at all," she answered softly.  
  
"But don't you get tired of it?" I replied.  
  
"Well no," she said softly.  
  
"Hinata-chan don't lie."  
  
"I...I...I'm not...lieing," she said.  
  
"Hinata-chan your crying," I looked down sadly, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Naruto-kun," she hugged me fiercely and I hugged her back. I felt her tears in my skin and I was hurt because I should have notice this sooner. She must be lonely, but I don't think I can take that loneliness away. "Everyone are nice. They...they really are, but some of them are...Naruto-kun I'm scared. I...I...know they'll get me soon and I can't stop them because that would be mean and becase I can't. I'm not strong enough."  
  
"Who are they Hinata-chan?" I couldn't get what she was saying. I don't think she was talking about the way regular kids treat her. She was talking about something too differently.  
  
"I...can't...no...I can't let you be part of it Naruto-kun," she was crying uncontrollably now.  
  
"Hinata-chan, you can't be talking about them are you?" I grabbed both her shoulders, "I thought you escaped them. Please tell me you left them."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Their using you Hinata-chan!"  
  
"I can't. I can't. I can't." She was shaking her head furiously. Oh God she was scared. Why the hell did I leave her all alone with them for three yeasrs?! She deserves better than those lots. Great! I've found another reason to hate myself. "I'm not strong. I'm not strong!!" I cradled her head.  
  
"Shhhhhhhh," I whispered, "come on, you can stay at my place for the day."  
  
"But..."  
  
"They won't hurt you there Hinata," I said to her.  
  
"Thank you." She was silent now. Her cries turn into whimpers and I carefully carried her bridal stlye.  
  
"Excuse me sir, you won't say anything, won't you?" I turned to the owner as he shook his head.  
  
"She seems to be in a lot of pain," he replied.  
  
"She is, but I'll take care of her," I smiled to him and then left. Using some chakra on my feet I was able to silently run through the passing people without being notice. Hinata-chan wouldn't want people to see her in this state because I'll only let them see her in such a weak form. Very soon I'll change that. Very soon she'll escaped that stupid place and very soon she won't be so weak. I'll really make sure of that.  
  
A/N: Sooooo is anybody out there wondering what the hell just happen with Hinata-chan and Naruto-kun? Well I ain't telling you guys nothing yet. If you guys want some Sasuke and Naruto interaction then read the next chapter. Alright!! Here's the deal. I won't be updating this until I have one more reviewer than last time sooooooo everyone REVIEW!!! Sayonara - Oh...I almost forgot. If anyone of you are readers of Hikaru and Akira fanfics please read my new fic called Want He Wants. 


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Naruto is BACK  
  
Summary: Naruto escaped his life in the village to someday come back as someone his love would look at. Now he's back and looking HOT!!! Hormones are flying and girls are screeching. Sasuke becomes an overly possesive and jealous freak and Naruto has no idea or does he?  
  
PG-13: For mild language and actions  
  
Category: Shonen-ai because Naruto and Sasuke make such a cute couple!! If you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto, Sasuke, or anyone in the manga.  
  
Chapter Three: A Beautiful Sunset (no humor, sorry! -)  
  
Sasuke's POV  
  
People say I have the most noncomplex mind. They believe my mind was not jumbled up like most people, but stored in an organized cabinet, knowing everything about myself, but their wrong. Oh...they are so wrong. I have the most confuse mind and the worst part of this crap is that it's all his fucking (A/N: Could I write this in a PG-13 story?) fault.  
  
He made me feel this way. Actually, he made me feel all together. I'm not suppose to feel. Feelings would only get in the way from my goal...my goal to defeat my brother. But I have this strange feeling that it isn't my only goal. I have this feeling that I have a greater goal and it involves him and I.  
  
I think I want to be with him. I want to love him freely and not hide it from him. I'm scared though. Hah! The great Uchiha, scared! He would have a great time with THAT! I guess his wish has finally happened. He was able to accomplish his most wanted desire, for me to be afraid of him. The ironic part of it all is that he doesn't have a clue. He is such a clueless idiot.  
  
inner consious: and your not?  
  
Oh shut up! Didn't I tell you to leave me alone. And what the hell do you mean I'm clueless?! I'm not clueless. I know how he feels about me. He hates me! I mean, why wouldn't he hate me. I'm always mean to the dobe and I don't really look like I give a shit about him in public. I might even be the reason why he left. Maybe he couldn't stand the sight of me anymore and just had to leave this place.  
  
inner consious: I have an advice for you. How about trying to be NICE!!  
  
/laughs/ Your kidding right. Me? Be nice to him! In public!  
  
inner consious: /gasps/ Oh no, the horror!! The evil Sasuke being nice!! It's the end of the world!! Everyone run for your lives, he's smiling!!  
  
Hey! Are you making fun of me?! I KNOW you aren't making fun of me. Nobody makes fun of me, not even ME!!  
  
inner consious: Your hopeless. /shakes head sadly/ You've known that you love him for three years and now that he's back your not doing anything.  
  
But...  
  
inner consious: But WHAT!! It HURTS!? It's hurts to fall in love!? Of course it's going to hurt!! /whispers/ I...I...thought you've known this already.  
  
I smiled sadly. It does hurt to fall in love. It hurts so bad and no amount of chakras would ever defeat it. I'm such a weak person. No wonder I wanted to escape any feelings except hatred. I wanted to escaped the worst pain the world can give a person, but he had to come along and I couldn't stop myself. I just couldn't stop myself from falling in love with him because he...he was someone I couldn't describe...he was Naruto and I love that stupid dobe.  
  
inner consious: yes...you do love him. More than you can ever guess and maybe...just maybe you'll both be happy in the end.  
  
/smiles/ Yeah...maybe.  
  
Naruto's POV  
  
I watched her sleep and gave a tired sigh. Everything was totally screwed in my life. First I'm in love with a cold hearted bastard who doesn't even care about me and I let myself forget about Hinata-chan and her condition with them. I found myself growling, but I didn't know if it was because I hated myself or I hated them. /sigh/ Everything seems to be wrong right now. Everything wasn't coming my way. I carefully covered her form with a blanket and smiled. She was safe here and I won't let her go back until I took care of it. I turned away from her and walked out the door.  
  
"Good night," I whispered to her deafened ears.  
  
I looked at my house and was surprised to see it cleaned. It seem I haven't notice it at all when I carried her. Maybe Iruka-sensie cleaned it up. He is the only one that actually cared about me. Kami-sama why the hell I'm I so alone. Can't I at least have some happiness? Don't I deserved it?  
  
I walked silently out and I found my feet slowly head to an empty and large house and on top of it was... Sasuke. Oh hell, I don't need him right now. I can't let my mind wander to him! I've already wasted most of my time thinking about him even when I train. I hate him. I really do, but my hell of a heart won't even listen to me and all because I love him. I wonder how I can hate him so much and yet love him to an end that I would let him hurt me freely and without a fight.  
  
I'm used to the pain now. It has become a daily routine in my life. When I think of him, my heart warms for a short while and then suddenly a knife runs through it. It hurts like hell, but I let it come over and over again. It's like I've gotten myself into a dangerous addiction that I might die from. I just want to why?  
  
Kami-sama, why did you make me fall in love with him. /laughs/ Are you getting tired of me asking that question for the last three years? /sighs/ I just want to know. It's just so impossible to imagine him actually falling head over heels for me. He was someone everyone admires and I...I was just someone everyone hated before I could even talk.  
  
In all my life people hated me before they even knew me. I tried thinking that maybe they'll forget about the Nine Tails when the time passes, but I was wrong. I wouldn't accept the fact people hated me, even though I knew it deep down. I just kept on smiling that stupid smile so nobody would ever think of me as a threat and then maybe they'll finally realize that I wasn't such a dangerous person. That I was just a normal teenage boy trying to prove himself to the world. Hah! Sometimes I crack myself up. They'll never think of me like that! I'm not a normal boy. I look up at the roof and smiled, maybe he'll understand me.  
  
What do you say heart? Up for another painful stab with him? Of course it is, it always is. I smiled as I jump swiftly at the roof.  
  
"Hey, Sasuke, what's happening?" I asked him. I laughed as he jumped in surprise. This was new to me, Sasuke is actually unaware. He must be thinking of something important.  
  
Sasuke's POV  
  
"What the hell was that for dobe!!" I sreamed at the guy I was thinking about, "and stop laughing!! It's not funny you ass!"  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha, " he laughs, "Yeah...ha...it...ha ha...is."  
  
"Well are you done laughing NOW!" I tapped my foot on the roof. Well, screw him I'm not a patient person so he better stop his hedious snorting.  
  
inner consious: Hey! That's mean.  
  
"Sheesh, Sasuke, what's with the sour face?" he asked, "it's not my fault that you let your guard down. What were you thinking anyway? It must have been important."  
  
/blushes/ Crap what the hell I'm I suppose to say!  
  
inner consious: How about the truth? Ever heard of it?  
  
Right. As if I'll say right out, 'Oh Naruto my hunky hunky guy, I looooove you' AS IF!!  
  
inner consious: Were you actually thinking of saying THAT!  
  
Hell no!! It was a joke, just a stupid JOKE!!  
  
"Hey Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto asked worried? I wonder if he really is worried. "I...I wouldn't want anything to happen you." He doesn't? Does that mean he cares about me? "I mean who would I spar with if you get sick."  
  
Of course!! That's the only reason he can stand being with a bastard like me. I'm such a fool. As if he'll ever like me the way I like him. It's entirely impossible. He's Naruto, he was always smiling, laughing, life was a joyride for him and I was only alive to...to kill. After that I'll be like a living zombie with nothing to live for. /sighs/ Why does it hurt to think about my future life.Wait, what's this warm feeling. Kami-sama, he was touching me.  
  
"Your forehead is hot," says Naruto, "you should go to bed and take a rest."  
  
Hell no!! As if I'll listen to him, I mean he can barely take care of himself. Ahhhhh, his hands are soooo warm. I'll just let him stay there for a while. No!! What the hell I'm I thinking.  
  
"Get your filthy hands of me!" I yelled at him as I slapped away his hand, but I was shocked as I saw hurt cross his eyes. Then in seconds it was gone and was replaced with a cold indifference like the few emotions people see in my eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," he answers in a soft spoken voice. This was new to me. I'm use to hearing a loud happy voice come from him instead of this weird soft sound. I heard another sound and watch him seat down. He clutched his legs together nad placed his head on it. "Beautiful," he sighs.  
  
"What?" I asks.  
  
"Come on, sit down Sasuke," he inclines for me to sit by him, but I hesitated. Sitting so close to him won't do good for my heart.  
  
"Ah come one, scared that I might bite you," he jokingly laughs. I sat down crossed legged and gave a pout. I was NOT scared.  
  
Naruto's POV  
  
I looked at him and I couldn't resist but laugh. He was so entirely cute pouting like that. Who would have believe that such a cold-hearted person like him could actually look like a hurt baby. Damn it, I want to hug him. No! Control yourself Naruto, you know how strange that would be for him, but hell he just looks like a cute little thing that I just what to cuddle. Argh!! I can't believe Im thinking this.  
  
"What the hell are you laughing at dobe?!" asked a peeved Sasuke.  
  
I wonder how he would react if I say I was laughing because I thought he was cute. Yes, I could just imagine him running away thinking I was some kind of freak. The words would spread that I like him and then I would become a bigger freak than before. I wouldn't be able to stand that at ALL! It would hurt too much. He can never know.  
  
"Nothing," I answered him, "nothing at all."  
  
"So you were laughing at nothing," he concludes, "then you must be more stupid than I ever thought possible."  
  
I smiled. Everything around me is too beautiful. I just couldn't get angry at him. /sighs/ I lean my head down to touch his shoulders. Perfect. I might never be with him, but at least I'm by him.  
  
"W...what the hell are you doing?!" asked a surprise Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke's POV  
  
/sighs/ "Naruto, get away from me, I don't need you right now," I just need some time alone. I need to know what exactly I'm going to do with these feelings I have and him touching me isn't helping at all. "Are you even listening to me?" No answer. Maybe he was asleep. Well if he is, I shouldn't wake him. This is nice. I guess it wouldn't be so bad for him to stay for a while. I mean, I'm not so rude of a person to wake him up.  
  
inner conscious: Or maybe you just want a reason to be with him right now.  
  
Yeah...I guess.  
  
inner conscious: /gasps/  
  
What's wrong?  
  
inner conscious: You actually believe me!! Kami-sama its the end of the world.  
  
/smiles/ Oh shut up. It isn't that much of a miracle.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
Hey, did you say that?  
  
inner conscious: No. It might be the person touching you.  
  
/blushing/ It really is no big deal. He just fell asleep. He didn't mean to put his head on me.  
  
inner conscious: Then who said perfect.  
  
Maybe it was me, but I myself didn't know it. I mean this is perfect. I'm with him and his not running away from me.  
  
"Don't you think the sun is beautiful right now?"  
  
inner conscious: I know that wasn't me and it isn't you either. It was BE Naruto-kun.  
  
"Ah...I guess so," I answered for myself and Naruto.  
  
"Do you know that for three years I would always watch the sunset no matter how tired I was. Sometimes I would fall asleep watching it. It's so soothing. I could watch it forever, but then it doesn't really last that long."  
  
"Then you must have a great time during those three years."  
  
"Not really. It was hell, but the thought of..."  
  
"The thought of what?" I asks.  
  
"It's a who," he answered.  
  
"Oh..." He must be talking of Sakura. /looks at sunset/ He must love her very much. I wonder how it would feel if I was loved by a person the way he loves her, but better yet, I wonder how would I feel if I was the preson he love. Happy. That's the one word to describe my feelings. I would be happy. "So why did you leave?" I asked him.  
  
" I left...I left because of you."  
  
I was silent for minutes until I tasted salt. I touched my face to find a narrow path of salt water. I...I was crying and I didn't even know.  
  
inner conscious: I guess you were right about the reason why he left.  
  
Yeah...and it hurts. As silently as the tear rolled from my eyes, I wiped it away.  
  
"Why?" I asked him. I have to know why I was the reason he left. Does he really hate me THAT much.  
  
"......"  
  
Answer me damn it!! Answer me you stupid dobe!!! This hurts so you better answer me NOW!!  
  
"......"  
  
"Answer me, please answer me," I couldn't believe I was begging for the answer. I never begged for anything. NEVER!!  
  
"It's no big deal," he asnwers.  
  
Kami-sama, it is a big deal!! It's a big deal when the person you love for three years tells you that the reason he left was because of you!! It's a fucking big deal.  
  
"Damn it Naruto, tell me why the hell I'm the reason you left," I yelled at him.  
  
"Why would you care?" he asks.  
  
I care because I love you. I love you so much and this is hurting me so you better tell me!!  
  
"Look, Sasuke, shut up," says Naruto, "just shut up. Maybe I'll tell you someday, but right now I'm not saying a thing. So shut up and just relax. Please, just relax."  
  
"Fine!! I'll shut up!! Happy?!" I yelled at him.  
  
"Yeah," he whispers.  
  
"Promised?" I asked.  
  
"Wha?" he asked confused.  
  
"Do you promise to tell me someday?" I said.  
  
"Yeah...I promise," he softly answered and very soon I relaxed and watch the sunset with him. Hours passed and everything was silent. I felt the cool night wind coming and I couldn't help but shiver. I heard him stand up and I followed his example. He turned to met me and then.....  
  
"Sasuke, I like you."  
  
My heart stopped.  
  
A/N: Sooooooo damn sleepy. I'm going to end it here because it's damn late and if I get caught in the computer any longer I'm going to get in trouble. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry to all those who think this is a cliffie even though I don't think it is or maybe it is? Oh...I don't know, I can't make sense of anything anymore. I got to go to sleep. Review and Sayonara!!! 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Friends or More  
  
"Yeah...I promise," he softly answered and very soon I relaxed and watch the sunset with him. Hours passed and everything was silent. I felt the cool night wind coming and I couldn't help but shiver. I heard him stand up and I followed his example. He turned to met me and then.....  
  
"Sasuke, I like you."  
  
My heart stopped.  
  
Author's POV  
  
Naruto looked at the still form of Sasuke and took a deep intake of air. Wondering if he was going to answer. Minutes passed yet he still did not move. Thinking the worst to happen he forced his brain to think of anything to say. on brain processed SOMETHING!!  
  
brain: Well excuse ME! But you aren't so high nad mighty at the smart genes!!  
  
heart: Yeah!! Especially at the matters of the heart!!  
  
brain: Shut up you sleazy thing, get back to work! Stop hanging with those slutty white bloodcells and start pumping.  
  
heart: Humping?!  
  
brain: PUMPING!!!  
  
Kami-sama, he has gone insane. He, the great Naruto, is quite insane. He actually thinks that his body parts are talking to him. Somebody help him.OW!! What the hell was that for!!he cried as he felt a resounding slap on the cheek. Wait, your a brain!! You can't do that!!  
  
brain: let me see. I'm an organ on your barely occupied head and by chance I'm talking to you! And actually a brain can do that .It sense electrical pulses toward your body parts and controls your movement. So, in fact I can slap you.  
  
...................................  
  
brain: Alright then, let's go through this in lame term.You ARE insane!! This is just your overly imaginative mind thinking.  
  
Oh...so my mind is insane.  
  
brain: /laughs/ This is the first time you actually thought THAT!! Alright, listen to yourself and say aloud that you...Naruto loves him. Repeat after me.I am in love with Sasuke.  
  
I am in love with...What am I thinking!!! I'm taking advise to a TALKING brain!!!  
  
brain: HEY!! It's good advise!!  
  
Naruto furiously pulls his hair, banging his head furiously at the roof as Sasuke watches with wide eyes after recovering from his own shock.  
  
"Uh...Naruto."  
  
brain: What are you doing!? Your looking like an ass in front of Sasuke!! And what or who in heaven's name would you listen to if you don't listen to your brain. Dobe!! I'm the reason you THINK!! So listen to me!!  
  
No!No!No! No, no, no, no, no, no!! Stop talking!! Stop talking!!  
  
brain: a brain can't talk stupid  
  
Kami-sama someone shut this stupid brain up. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" He screamed as he tears out parts of his blond hair and turn toward the blackened sky. Fuck my brain. "MY BRAIN IS DAMN STUPID!!!"  
  
"You can say that again."  
  
"MY BRAIN IS DAMN STUPID!! Wait,who said that?!" Sasuke watch in amusement as Naruto spun to find his voice.  
  
"You are one crack person."  
  
"WHO SAID THAT?! I WARN YOU!! I KNOW KUNG-FU!!"  
  
"Naruto calm down.I'm suppose to be the one freaking out here."  
  
"Alright if your my brain,I will shut you up!"  
  
"Naruto your brain isn't smart enough to say something that actually makes sense."  
  
"OKAY!! Who ever you are, screw you!!"  
  
"You? Screw me? I would like that a lot." Sasuke smirked feeling free at exposing his feelings with Naruto's glaze state.  
  
"Huh?! Who the hell are you!! The voice of reason. Listen here, buddy, I have enough voice in my head right now, so fuck off."  
  
"Stop spinning right now and lets take this one step at a time."  
  
"Fine!! Whatever." Pouting he louding sat down, feet crossed, "but my brain better shut up!"  
  
"Was there even a time when your brain works?" asked Sasuke as he too sat down across Naruto, with his feet crossed. "So you were saying that you like--"  
  
"Ramen." Naruto replies as he tries to delay the impossible.  
  
"No, will yes, but that's that what I was going to say. You said that you like--"  
  
"Chicken flavored ramen?" Must delay  
  
"Really? WAIT! That's not it! I was going to say that YOU said you like--"  
  
"Shrimp Flavored Ramen?"  
  
"Why should I care!"  
  
"Then why the hell did you say that I like shrimp flavored shrimp."  
  
"I DIDN'T! I was going to say that you said YOU like--"  
  
"Beef flavored ramen?"  
  
"NO, now let me finish! You said that you like--"  
  
"Spicy flavored ramen?"  
  
"You can't handle spicy food!"  
  
"Not when it's ramen. I eat anything ramen."  
  
"Even broccoli flavored ramen?"  
  
"Hey, how did you know?!"  
  
"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!"  
  
"It's one of my top ten."  
  
"Disgusting!! I was saying that you said you like--"  
  
"FISH FLAVORED RAMEN!!"  
  
"What kind of fish?"  
  
"Um...let me see--"  
  
"Wait?! Why the hell should I care! You said that you LIKE--"  
  
"Fried chicken flavored ramen?" This is fun! I wonder how long until I run out of flavors  
  
Damn you Naruto!!!"You said you like--"  
  
"Rabbit flavored ramen?"  
  
That's it!! I am so not going to screw him tonight?! He needs to be taught a lesson!"No you said you LIKE--"  
  
"Candycane flavored ramen?"  
  
Wait?! I want to get screwed?! No!! I'm suppose to be mad right now!!"There's no such thing!"  
  
"How would you know?!"  
  
"I wouldn't know!!"  
  
"Then how do you know!!"  
  
"Because I'm Sasuke!"  
  
"That's your answer to everything."  
  
"Well it answers everything."  
  
"Whatever you say." Great!! Not only is he a bastard, he's also concieted. He is so going to be the uke!!  
  
"Yes whatever I say, and you said that you like--"  
  
"Pizza flavored ramen?"  
  
"And next your going to say Sasuke flavored ramen."  
  
"You had one?!"  
  
"Your crazy."  
  
"No, really! Your fans made some kind of Sasuke flavored ramen. It's still the best ramen served, but of course I never had one."  
  
"Why not?! I'm not good enough for you to eat?!" what the hell I'm I saying?!  
  
"Actually it's because it's damn expensive."  
  
"Oh...damn were getting off track. As I was SAYING you SAID you like--"  
  
"Ramen?"  
  
"Damn it Naruto are you trying to avoid this?" asked a furious red headed Sasuke.  
  
Well DUH and he says I'm the stupid one!Naruto looked at the furious looking Sasuke and wondered why he would even care. I mean, wouldn't he want to avoid the situation as much as possible. He must want to say I'm a freak so badly. Jerk! I can't believe I fell for him!Angrily standing up, he pivoted his feet to walk out of Sasuke. In surprise, Sasuke watches Naruto's back slowly walking away.  
  
"Wait! Why the hell are you leaving?!" He made way to catch after Naruto when he stopped dead at his track as Naruto turned back to look at him. He was scared, his eyes reminded him so much like his brother's. They were as cold and uncaring as his old eyes before he ever fell for the fox boy.  
  
"Look, just forget it," Naruto answered him, his hands falling lifelessly by his sides.  
  
"Then why did you say that you like me?" asked a confused Sasuke.  
  
"Do you want the reason why I said I like you?! It's because I...I lo...LIKEYOUTOBEMY FRIEND!!" He scolded himself at his cowardice, it seemed all his training were useless when it came toward Sasuke. "I have to go." Pivoting his feet once again, he dashed off to his lonely home, hoping Sasuke would forget his words.  
  
Minutes passed until the stone Sasuke slumped down his roof. "What the hell just happened". His voice carried throughout the empty sky, but nobody answered, not even himself. Hours pass as he waited for the answer. Yet, nothing came but the cold, piercing rain. From below people saw a silhoutte of a small person, his head bent down in desperation and false hope.  
  
Author's POV  
  
Naruto walked through and fro in his small living room, hands clasped together from behind, thinking of what have just occured. He had convinced himself to tell Sasuke that he, Naruto loved him to the point of death, but when given a chance he turned cowardly and left.  
  
"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" asked a timidly soft voice. He jumped at the sound and turned toward it.  
  
"Kami-sam, Hinata-chan don't ever scare me like that ever again," He placed his hands on his beating heart. Setting her head downcast, she apoligized.  
  
Naruto looked at the sad striken face and felt guilt ran through his heart. "No, it's okay, don't worry about it. You just scared me that's all."  
  
"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You should have detected I was there unless you weren't concentrating."  
  
He laughed. "I guess you're right about that. I was thinking about something."  
  
"It...must have been important." Hinata looked at the pale feature of her long-time crush and best friend. "So, tell me what's wrong."  
  
"It's nothing at all," He replied, even though he knew it was more than nothing. "Nothing at all." She gave a tired sigh and sat down on the ragged sofa. Patting the seat, she invited him to seat down. Causiously, he did. "You don't have to worry yourself about it."  
  
Taking an intake of breath, she forced herself to say the coming sentence, "It has to do with Sasuke, doesn't it?" She was sure it was about him. Since four years ago, she'd always suspected it. He always had such a longing sight in his eyes everytime he stared at Sasuke. She tried so hard to think it was nothing. She tried so hard!! Yet, there was no denying that he loved Sasuke and still do.  
  
"How...how did you know," he asked, surprised.  
  
She smiled, yet it never really reached her eyes. She kept telling herself, that she was happy for him, but then that would be a total lie. She did care because she cared about him, but fate just didn't see it that way. "It's hard not to. It was a year ago before you left when I saw it in your eyes. You love him, don't you?"  
  
"Of course not, he's a guy for peeks sake," he countered back to her.  
  
"Stop lying, it's nothing to be ashame about," she replied, "If you really love somebody so much, gender doesn't matter at all."  
  
"Damn it Hinata!!" He yelled at her, only to see her jump, frightened at his voice, "No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. Its just, it's impossible!! It's an impossible concept, me loving a cold hearted bastard like him. How did I fall in love with him!! He's a cold hearted BASTARD!! I'm suppose to love Sakura-chan."  
  
Now that stung!! Why couldn't he say that he's suppose to love me instead of him,but of course he had to bring the evil Sakura up. She hated that bitch. She tore Naraku-kun's heart to pieces when they were young.Damn her!! Damn her to hell.Oh my, did I just cuss. Oh no!! What's happened to me!! WHAT'S HAPPENED TO ME!!  
  
"Hinata-chan, what's wrong?" asked a weary Naruto as he looked at the  
  
"Uh...it's uh nothing," blushing furiously, she shook her head, "so tell me again why you can't see him falling in love with him?"  
  
"Because it's Sasuke," Naruto answered as he folded his arms.  
  
"And that's explains everything?" she asked.  
  
"Look, he's a cold bastard and what would a cold bastard what with me?" He looked up at his ceiling, seeming to be in deep thought, "I'm already as much as a freak with a demon inside with me and then I start liking guys. I'm a freak and he's Mr. Cool. That doesn't attract."  
  
"Well, do you actually know that he doesn't feel THAT way with you?" Naruto laughs at her accusation that Sasuke might actualy like him, Naruto, the freakish freak in all the village.  
  
"That's stupid, Hinata."  
  
"Hmpf, so now your calling me stupid!" yelled Hinata and then noting what she did, covered her mouth instantly, "I'm sorry, Naruto, I didn't mean to yell."  
  
"You should act more like that toward them Hinata," replied Naruto, "I mean strenght isn't everything if you don't have the guts to say anything."  
  
"Isn't that the same with you and Sasuke," asked Hinata.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, then what did you want to accomplish by going away for three years?" asked Hinata, "A lot of people were worried about you."  
  
"That's a joke. Nobody cares about me, except Iruka-sensie and maybe you," Naruto replied as he stood up as he walked toward the kitchen, "Want anything to eat?"  
  
"How dare you say something like that!"  
  
"If you want to eat?" asked a confused Naruto as he stared at the angry face of Hinata, who had stood up during her outburst.  
  
"No. How can you say that nobody cares, Naruto-kun?" asked a soft spoken Hinata, closed to tears, "don't you know how many people you managed to hurt bacause you had to leave. A lot of people cares about you, me especially. I'm your friend Naruto-kun."  
  
"Oh, don't cry Hinata--"  
  
"No, let me finish!" cried a steamed Hinata, not bothering to wipe the tears flowing from her eyes, "You're a creep! You thought nothing of yourself! All you cared about for the last three years is you! You never thought what we would feel!"  
  
"Hinata--"  
  
"Look! From all the worry you left us, you better do what you intended to do!" she yelled, "And I know that it has to do with Sasuke. So get your head straight and say that you love him." Crossing her hands, she flopped down on the couch.  
  
"I never saw this side of you before Hinata, " said Naruto, surprised as he made way once again at the couch, "but it isn't as easy. I don't want to scare him. I...I love him and if seeing him means never telling him, then it's okay."  
  
Naruto, you are so wrong! You have no idea how he feels, but then it isn't my place to say anything."If that's what you think, then I won't stop you for thinking it, but maybe you should just tell him how you feel, but you wasted three years without us for nothing. Well I should go to sleep now and you should too, Naruto." She stood up to make his way to the bedroom.  
  
"Yeah...I'll sleep in the couch," answered Naruto.  
  
"What?!" asked a shocked Hinata, " you mean I took your bed. I...I'm sorry, I...I didn't mean to. I know the trouble I've been for you, maybe I should just leave."  
  
"Don't be stupid, you'll stay with me until I do something with your situation," Naruto yawned as helayed himself fully on the couch.  
  
"You won't kill them, won't you?" Hinata holds terrified eyes at Naruto, "because that would be mean."  
  
"For what they're doing to you, maybe I should," he whispered but nontheless it was heard by the other occupant of the room, causing her to tear.  
  
"Oh Naruto you can't mean that, can you?" asked a shaken Hinata, "you can't kill people because of me. I'll...never get over it."  
  
"Hinata-chan, I'm sleepy, can't we talk about this later," Naruto turned his whole body toward the couch not knowing how to answer and closed his tired eyes. "You should sleep too."  
  
"Good night, Naruto-kun," She wiped the trail of her tears and smiled. "Your a good friend, but I wish it was more."  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered at the empty room.  
  
Author's POV  
  
Strenght wasted, Sasuke stumbled toward his house.  
  
"Damn!" He cursed as his knees gave out as he landed on the ground.  
  
inner conscience: What the hell are you doing? Your too weak to move.  
  
"I'm not weak," he mumbled, "I'll never be weak." To prove his point he clambered up and walked steadily to the doorway of his home.  
  
inner consious: Dude, you need some sleep.  
  
"Sleep...yeah that sounds good." Turning the knob, he entered the dark recesses of his living area. "Now, where the hell is my bed."  
  
inner consious: Where it always is.  
  
Does everyone hate me today. First it was Naruto and now my stupid bed. Everyone hates me.  
  
inner consious: Now, don't say such things.  
  
"I wasn't saying them, I was thinking them, you ass. Now, to find a place to sleep."  
  
inner consious: Try upstairs.  
  
"Nah, this place sounds good."  
  
inner consious: Wait--  
  
Without another word, Sasuke fell violently on the carpet floor. Only seconds pass until soft even breathing surrounded the empty house as black, messy hair lay sprawled on the cream colored carpet. Face hidden, the world and the boy himself was unconsious of the silent flood of tears flowing through his closed eyes. Life was indeed bittersweet, but then life wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
---Naruto's Place, 8:45 A.M.---  
  
Slight stirrings was heard with the only another occupant of the small inhabitant of a 17 year old boy. Mumbling curses of bad dreams, he groggily wipe the sand dust from his eyes. "Mmmm, what smells so good?" Sniffing the air, he followed the heavenly scent, "Is that ramen."  
  
"Naruto-kun, I see your awake?" Hinata laughed at the comical expression of his face as he drooled at the items of the boiling pot. "And yes, its ramen, it seems that its the only thing, I could find."  
  
"Smell good, me want."  
  
Laughing, she grabbed two set of bowls from the dishwater and carefully divided the portions of the soup, careful to have more on one specific bowl. "Here, enjoy." Handing the now heated bowl to the still half asleep boy, the bowl flew.  
  
"OW!" Sleep rtotally gone, de desperately blew on his burnt palm.  
  
"Naruto the bowl!"  
  
He watched still as the bowl descended down to earth. "Oh shit! Someone just cleaned this place up!" Diving manically for the steaming broth, he made a slide and score, HOME RUN! Yeah, and the Angels win. YEA! Go Angels its your birthday, it's your birthday.(Ah mean, he caught the bowl, cheers! LOLZ -)  
  
"Wow! That was a close call," Hinata bent down to atare at the sprawled boy, "You okay?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, but would you mind helping me?" He asked, the heat of the bowl untolerable.  
  
"Let me take this out of your hands," Taking the steaming ramen by the rim, she carefully place it on the round table.  
  
"You know those should have a warning label," He answered as he grabbed a seat across the smiling girl.  
  
"I'm surprise you manged to live this long if you have this much trouble with your ramen," If it would have been anyone else he would have boiled into an erupting volcano, but mind at ease knowing Hinata didn't mean anything by it, he smiled. He was contented to eat silently with his delicious, precious, wonderful, beautiful, fantastic ramen.  
  
"Uh...Naratu?"  
  
Silence broken, he looked up,"Uh, whaa rong?"  
  
Stifling a great amount of laughter at the noodles hanging from his mouth, she draw her lips into a tight grim. "It's about Sasuke, I think you should go to his place and apoligized to whatever you might have done last night."  
  
"Apoligize, to that bastard!?"  
  
"Yes Naruto."  
  
"Hell no!! I din't do anything to him. I actually got him out of an ugly situation!" Slamming the fork he was holding, he earnestly looked at the calm features of Hinata.  
  
"And exactly waht situation was that?" She asked, quite curious as she watched him blush full blast. "It must have been very interesting."  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
"Then tell me, WHAT exactly did you talk about?"  
  
"FINE! I'll go apoligize to that bastard for who knows what!" Scrambling out of his seat, he stomped down the halls and jerked at the door. "I'll be going now!"  
  
She smiled as she heard a resounding snap. Maybe, just maybe, they'll get together someday. Now, this place needs serious cleaning.Humming, she set on her task.  
  
---- Sasuke's house, 9:13 A.M.----  
  
"Urgh, what happened?" The black haired youth made to move when an instant pain clouded his mind. "Why is it so hot in here? Damn it where am I?" Blurred objects swirled in his sights as he tried to climbed up.  
  
Damn it! Where the hell am I!  
  
Dazed, he walked toward what he thought the exit of this horrible place when an ear deafening sound crashed his sensitive ears.  
  
"Who the fuck did that!" Looking forward, he saw a distorted drawing of a boy. "Whaa, the fuck you." Afraid, as the figure moved forward and long tentacle arms clawed toward him, he backed up. "Stop, whoever you are." Not taking any heed, it draw closer and closer.  
  
"Sasuke?"  
  
"Y...you know my name?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"STAY AWAY!!"  
  
"Sasuke!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as an intense burning feeling flooded his brain.  
  
"Sasuke!" A black blur rushed toward the falling person, "Kami-sama, your burning hot! Stupid! Did you bathe in the stupid rain?!" Not waiting for the answer, he carried the drowsy figure bridal stlye. "Now, Sasuke, where the hell is your room."  
  
"Dobe?"  
  
"Yes, it's me and now where is the damn room!"  
  
"Take the stairs, then turn right, and it's the second door to the left," he answered breathlessly.  
  
"Stupid, what did you do?" Grumbling, he moved toward the rising stairs. "You know, I'm suppose to be the dobe here, not you."  
  
"Stop screaming your giving me a major migraine."  
  
"Hey, I should be the one complaining. Damn! How much do you weigh! Have you got fat the last three years I've been gone?"  
  
Blushing madly, he huffed, "Hey! Are you calling me fat!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I AM NOT! OW!" In an instant, hands covered his ringing ears. Pouting he crossed his arms as Naruto laughed at the kawaii peformance.  
  
"Right?"  
  
"Yes, turn right."  
  
"I found it!"  
  
"Big whoop!"  
  
"Was that a sarcastic remark?"  
  
"I don't know, was it?"  
  
"You know, if you weren't sick right now, I'll drop you."  
  
"Shut up, you almost miss my room?"  
  
"Aren't you suppose to be sick?"  
  
"Yes, and right now, you look like a piece of rotting mash potato."  
  
"That's so kind of you, ass hole."  
  
"Just open the door so I can have my rest. AHHHH! Damn! My head is burning. Dobe do something!"  
  
"What, you want me to kiss your little boo boo!" sarcastic marred his very breath.  
  
"Well, I guess you can. My mouth despearately needs some kissing."  
  
Red as a tomato, Naruto entered what was supposedly Sasuke's room. He must be seriously sick to say SOMETHING like that!"Tired?"  
  
"Bed, just right there."  
  
"Ah, right." Carrying the almost sleeping bundle of flesh, he walked slowly toward the king sized bed. "Tired?"  
  
"Hell ya!" Smiling, Naruto carefully laid the now sleeping heap on the neatly made bed.  
  
"Hope you get better soon." Turning, he made to walk when a hand grabbed his. "Ah--"  
  
"Friends?"  
  
Eyebrows raised he looked at the closed eyes of his secret crush.  
  
"Yeah, friends?" Smiling he walked out the door. "Yeah, friends for now." ---------------------- A/N: OMG! This is my longest ever chapter! Exactly 11 pages in my computer! Whoa! Don't expect this too often! N-e-wayz, I am so sorry that they did not end up as lovers here even though all of you thought so. Well, SURPRISE!!! Well, you guys will just have to tell me if you like how I did this or if I totally blew it because they should already to sucking face right now! Sayounara!!! Read and Review!!!  
  
MAJORLY IMPORTANT: I NEED SERIOUS HELP RIGHT NOW! SINCE I HAVEN'T MET ALL OF THE GUYS YET, I NEED ALL OF YOU TO DESCRIBE SOME OF THEM! THESE ARE THE GUYS I NEED HELP ON: GAARA, NEJI, SHIKAMARU AND ITACHI. IF I MISS ANYBODY THAT I SHOULD INCLUDE TELL ME, KAY!! INO AND SAKURA WOULD ALSO BE INCLUDED.  
  
SHOUT OUTS!!!! This is in alphabetical order! And I'll try to do them on every update.  
  
Alicia McClellan: Are you totally mad at me right now that they're not together yet? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but it's not time yet. I still plan some more things and then being together is not going work in my plot. N-e- wayz, I read one of your fic! It's not about Naruto though. It's about Sakura and Syaroan being best friends and some weird powerful guy who has a thing for Sakura. You haen't updated it for a long time, and if you decide not to continue it can youi tell me how it ends please? Oh, and help if you read my majorly important notice!!   
  
Dio Roy: I know! It's a cliffhanger!! YAY! I luv them, okay fine, I luv them when their mine. I totally hate it when people do cliffhangers and I still wonder why I do it in my fics since I know how irritating it is.  
  
Half-Devil: I didn't really make Sasuke act any different with this. I must really suck at writing. Sorry! I hope you still like this though!   
  
Kaelas: Thankie! Thankie! Thankie! I'll try to update very, very, very, very. Is two months soon enough! WHAT?! That's too soon! J/K! I'll try to update twice a month, kay!   
  
Katana-kun: Luv ya! Don't kill yurself! And I didn't update this as long as a month! Wait!! Did I! Oh who cares, but I still updated!! YAY!   
  
Kyuubi-chan: Thanx for all of your support since the beginning? I think you've  
  
MC-88: I will update soon, very soon. crosses fingers behind back.Yup! Very, very soon!  
  
RuByMoOn: AWWWW! You thought it was kawaii!! I thought so to! I hope you weren't dissapointed with this chapter since they're not together yet. Oh, they will be together soon, I think! shrugsWell, just keep reading! Ask any questions if you have any.  
  
sanosuke-and-megumi-fan: I'm dumb and stupid, so would you tell me what the heck is a MORTY! I mean it, I have no idea! Tell me, pretty peas   
  
Yuen-chan: Everyone keep saying update soon, but waht exactly is SOON. I mean it can mean a month, two months, a years, so people be specific! LOLZ. Okay, I'll look in dictionary, it might tell me. 


End file.
